Natalie Merchant
1978 December 17, 1978 First Methodist Church, Westfield, NY (High School piano recital) Still Life (First band) February 27, 1981 Molly B's, Erie, PA (supporting the Ex-Whites & Giraffe) June 14, 1981 Jamestown, NY 1988 March 24-25, 1988 Donmar Warehouse, London, ENG (With Tracy Chapman) 2017 April 1, 2017 BAM Howard Gilman Opera House, Brooklyn, NY (A Nonesuch Celebration 2017, paying tribute to Bob Hurwitz of Nonesuch Records, with Devendra Banhart, Thomas Barlett, k.d. lang, Kronos Quartet, Pat Metheny, Stephen Merritt, Mandy Patinkin, Steve Reich, Chris Thile, Dawn Upshaw & Caetano Veloso) 2018 2018.01.20 Town Hall, New York City, NY (special guest of The Klezmatics) 2018.03.13 City Winery, New York City, NY (2 shows, special guest of Lunasa) 2018.03.15 The Egg, Albany, NY (special guest of Lunasa) Natalie Merchant UK Tour 2018 2018.07.13 Guildhall, St. Ives, ENG 2018.07.14 Phoenix, Exeter, ENG 2018.07.16 Komedia, Bath, ENG 2018.07.17 Pittville Pump Room, Cheltenham, ENG 2018.07.18 Trades Club, Hebden Bridge, ENG 2018.07.20 Queen's Hall, Edinburgh, SCOT 2018.07.21 Gateshead, ENG (SummerTyne Americana Festival) 2018.07.24 King's Hall, Ilkley, ENG 2018.07.25 Opera House, Buxton, ENG 2018.07.27 St. Georges Church, Brighton, ENG 2018.07.28 Emmanuel United Reformed Church, Cambridge, ENG 2018.07.30 St. John The Evangelist Arts, Oxford, ENG August 1, 2018 Whelan's, Dublin, IRE (special guest of Lunasa) August 2, 2018 Abbystrewry Church, Skibbereen, IRE (Arts Festival, special guest of Lunasa) August 3, 2018 SGC Dungarvan Cinema, Dungarvan, IRE (Summer Music Festival, special guest of Lunasa) August 4, 2018 Cork, IRE (Live at St. Luke's) special guest of Lunasa August 19, 2018 Oblong Books & Music, Rhinebeck, NY (in-store event. Natalie signing copies of her new bix set and in conversation with author Elizabeth Lesser, with an audience Q&A following) September 22-23, 2018 Hancock Shaker Village, Pittsfield, MA (Benefit Concert with proceeds going to support the education program at Hancock Shaker Village. An acoustic concert accompanied by Erik Della Penna) October 20, 2018 Ulster Performing Arts Center Broadway Theater, Kingston, NY ("Take Back the Hudson Valley") November 10, 2018 Old Dutch Church, Kingston, NY ("One Drop of Kindness" - Yungchen Lhamo Foundation Benefit) December 8, 2018 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY (Cyndi Lauper & Friends - Home For The Holidays, benefit for the True Colors Fund) December 12, 2018 Knitting Factory, Brooklyn, NY (Resistance Revival Chorus Holiday Party) 2019 March 15, 2019 Troy Savings Bank Music Hall, Troy, NY (special guest of Lunasa) March 16, 2019 Music Hall, Tarrytown, NY (special guest of Lunasa) March 17, 2019 Peter Jay Sharp Theatre, New York City, NY (special guest of Lunasa) March 19, 2019 Wilbur Theatre, Boston, MA (special guest of Lunasa) March 23, 2019 Scottish Rite Auditorium, Collingswood, NJ (special guest of Lunasa) April 11, 2019 Bush Memorial Center, Troy, NY ("Music Community and Engagement") June 12, 2019 PUBLIC ARTS, New York City, NY (Benefit Show for 826NYC, honouring John Prine, performing "Hello in There") June 18, 2019 Cafe Royal, London, ENG (Natalie spoke to John Wilson of BBC Radio 4 for the podcast These Three, discussing her song "Lulu", "Ode To Billie Jo" by Bobbie Gentry and a new song that was a work in progress) A Summer Evening with Natalie Merchant July 25, 2019 Stone Mountain Arts Center, Brownfield, ME July 26, 2019 Strand Theatre, Rockland, ME July 27, 2019 The Colonial, Bethlehem, NH July 29, 2019 Shea Theater, Turners Falls, MA July 30, 2019 Shalin Liu Performance Center, Rockport, MA August 2, 2019 Spruce Peak Performing Arts Center, Stowe, VT August 3, 2019 Town Hall Theatre, Woodstock, VT August 4, 2019 Dorset Playhouse, Dorset, VT (Dorset Theatre Festival) August 6, 2019 Mahaiwe Performing Arts Center, Great Barrington, VT August 7, 2019 Playhouse, Ridgefield, CT August 8, 2019 New York City, NY (US TV "The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon" performing "These Are Days" and an encore acoustic performance of "Motherland", with Erik Della Penna) August 9, 2019 Hudson Hall, Hudson, NY September ?, 2019 Mohonk Mountain House, New Paltz, NY (Music on the Mountain) September 28, 2019 Rhinebeck, NY (Women & Power: Gathering Our Strength - Omega Women's Leadership Conference) October 19, 2019 Woodstock Playhouse, Woodstock, NY (Hudson Valley Votes) December 6, 2019 Peter Norton Symphony Space, New York City, NY (39th Annual John Lennon Tribute. – Natalie was presented with the 2019 John Lennon Real Love Award) 2020 February 26, 2020 Lincoln Center The Appel Room, New York City, NY (American Songbook. An acoustic performance with guitarist Erik Della Penna) March 14, 2020 New York Society For Ethical Culture Concert Hall, New York City, NY (special guest of Lunasa) March 15, 2020 Music Hall, Tarrytown, NY (special guest of Lunasa)